Demon Wolves Christmas Party Reuploaded Version
by RebelMetalWolf
Summary: The black metal, post-hardcore band Demon Wolves is celebrating the holidays at Zootopia Records. An old friend gets to jam out with the band. Read to find out. This is a replied of the story, had to make a few changes
1. Chapter 1

Note: I had to redo the Christmas fanfic since I had to edit and forgot to add some things into. Here it is now and better than ever. Then I accidentally deleted it and I have to REDO it all. D: Oh well. Also if you want to know who Demon Wolves are and know more about my OC's and what they do, read my first fanfic, Demon Wolves Interview.

Rebel is my OC and he's in a band.

The party is at Zootopia records and takes starts at 6:30 and gos to 1 in the morning. Rated T for language. Chapter 1

Once again, Christmas has arrived in Zootopia, it's Dec 24, 2017, the black metal, post-hardcore band Demon Wolves are at Zootopia Records building celebrating the holiday season with other bands, artists, producers, songwriters, employees etc. The celebration is on the top floor, the building is only 23 stories high. (It's based off the Capitol Records building in California) The top floor of where the party is has space and enough to play and practice.

There are several bands at the party and artists as well. A black metal band called Demonic Howls is a black metal band with grey wolves in it. There's a singer, there are 2 guitarists, a bass player and a drummer. Another black metal band called Bloody Paws is a black metal band that are all grey wolves except the drummer. There's a singer, 2 guitarists, a bass player and a drummer. The drummer is a white wolf.

A hardrock band arrived called Ravenous Hyenas, there's a singer, 2 guitarists, a bass player and a drummer. Feral Dogs showed up, they are a hardrock/rock band. A german shepherd is the singer, a chinook is the bass player, another german shepherd is the guitarist, a husky is the second guitarist and a mastiff is the drummer.

(Quick Note: I know in Zootopia there were dogs or cats present but in my fanfic, I decided to add domesticated animals and non domesticated animals. So there are domesticated mammals like dogs, cats, etc and non domesticated mammals like wolves, hyenas etc. Let's just say my fanfic is in the same world as Chicken Little. There are ONLY mammals though, no fish or reptiles that talk and walk etc. JUST MAMMALS. Anyway back to the fanfic)

Another band that arrived was a rock band called Cool Cats. A black cat is the guitar player, a black and white cat is the second guitar player, a bengal cat is the bass player, a grey cat is the singer and the drummer is an orange cat.

Big Cats a rock band have arrived, a female cheetah is the singer, a leopard plays the guitar, a female lion (lioness) plays the keyboard, a jaguar plays the bass and a tiger is the drummer. A diverse rock band called Allies arrived, a black lab dog who plays bass and a reindeer who plays guitar are the singers. The dog is the back up singer and the reindeer is the main vocalist. A female reindeer (doe) plays keyboard and a puma is the drummer.

The next band to arrive was Bear Claws, a metal core band of bears. A grizzly plays the guitar, a polar bear is the second guitarist, a black bear plays bass, a kodiak bear is the singer and a panda is both the drummer and back up/secondary vocals. A post-hardcore that arrived was Nightstalkers, a hyena plays the guitar, a red wolf is the second guitarist and is the vocals, a fox plays the bass and the drummer is an African wild dog.

A hippie rock band arrived and they are called The Naturalists, Yax is the singer and plays the sitar, a mustang horse plays the acoustic guitar and a female bobcat plays the drums. Pop stars like Gazelle and Vixey Foxx arrived. The party is lit and everyone is having a great time.

 **Pete** (a brown cat, who is a producer) **:** Well, yesterday was a great day for you guys! The interview I think went quite well on the radio yesterday. Congrats though guys!

 **Morgoth:** Hell yeah! It was rad! I did forget to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year though. Oh, fuck me. It didn't really occur to me, you know. How silly.

 **Andrew:** Yeah dude but I wouldn't worry about it. Whatever. It happens.

 **Mark** (a black panther who is a producer as well) **:** Instead, relax, it's a good night for a party. Enjoy yourselves.

 **Steve** (Jake's older brother) **:** Ha! After this holiday vacation, it's back to work on the albums, filming concerts and music videos.

 **Jake:** We know, we know. I am looking forward to it.

Then the door opens, a guest who hasn't had much contact with Demon Wolves in a while walks over to them and greets himself. It's James the fox the bass player from high school. (Read the first fanfic Demon Wolves Interview in order to know more on their past history)

 **James:** Hey guys, I'm here and long time no see, right?

 **Morgoth, Andrew and Jake:** James!

 **Morgoth:** It's been a while. How's everything going?

 **James:** Not too bad, Morgoth.

 **Andrew:** So, what have you been doing these past few years?

 **James:** I'm a producer now and I work with the musical theatre. I'm still involved with music, in my spare time I still play bass. Except my career had to be on hold, I got an extended vacation when that night howler incident happened in spring of 2015. It was fucked but a few months later everything was normal again. 2015 was definitely crazy. At least the mayor's assistant is behind bars, that bitch!

 **Jake:** Good to know you didn't quit music and don't remind me of that incident. (growls) But 2016 has been a good year and I'm glad. Well, never thought we'd see you again. Glad things are well for you.

(Since it doesn't exactly say the year in Zootopia, I decided to make the night howler incident take place in 2015, technically I can do that since it never says what year it is exactly in Zootopia. It's free game)

 **James:** I know, right? Thank you and you guys are doing awesome with your band. Congrats!

 **Morgoth:** Thanks dude! Oh, where are my manners? (chuckles) Meet our 2 guitarists Rebel and Dan. And meet our bass player Kodi.

 **James:** Hi there! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 **Rebel:** Howdy there! It's a pleasure. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 **Dan:** It's nice to meet you. Merry Christmas and Happy New year.

 **Kodi:** Hey, it's nic to meet you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

 **James:** Thanks! It's a pleasure to meet you all.

James sits on one of the available chairs and chats away with the his old friends Jake, Morgoth and Andrew from high school.

 **James:** This party is lit!

 **Rebel:** You said it!

 **Dan:** This party is just getting started.

 **Kodi:** Uh huh!

 **Dan:** I feel like it is. Look at.

 **Rebel:** I see.

 **Steve:** Well, you guys have to see what the New Year party is like in a few days. You'll love it.

 **Morgoth:** I'm sure we will.

 **Jake:** I can't wait. (says it sarcastically)

 **Steve:** Come on little bro, don't be like that. (smirks)

 **Jake:** Ha, don't push it.

 **Rebel:** I don't know about y'all but I'm gonna get some drinks and see what snacks they got.

 **Dan:** I'll join you and grab a soda.

 **Kodi:** Count me in.

 **Rebel:** Alright.

The three of them went to the other side of the room where soda and snacks were being served. Meanwhile Andrew, Jake, Morgoth were chatting with James, Steve and Mark. As they were chatting a familiar voice from behind Andrew caught him a bit by surprise. The voice was filled with excitement and enthusiasm.

 **Sara:** Andrew! My brother, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (hugs Andrew)

(Sara is Andrew's older sister. She's in a band called Ghost Town Ghosts, a country rock band. Check out the first fanfic.)

 **Andrew:** Sara? Didn't think you and your band Ghost Town Ghosts would be here. Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. (hugs her back)

 **Sara:** Thanks little brother. I heard your interview yesterday and I'm proud of you and your band.

 **Andrew:** Thanks! I'm proud of you and your band too.

 **Sara:** Thank you. (smiles) By the way, here are my fellow band members of the band I'm in. Meet John, Jeff and George. John the puma plays drums, George the fox is our bass player, Jeff the coyote here, plays the acoustic guitar and is the vocalist. And of course I play the electric guitar. (giggles)

 **John:** Hello, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

 **Jeff:** Heya, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Andrew.

 **George:** It's a pleasure to meet you and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to ya.

 **Andrew:** Thanks and same to you guys too. Oh, there are chairs around, feel free to have a seat and enjoy the party. Besides, my band won't mind, hehe. (smirks)

 **Morgoth:** No, not at all.

Sara, John, Jeff and George all took a seat and exchanged conversations with Anrew and the band.

 **Rebel:** We're back!

 **Dan:** There's some good stuff over there. Don't want you guys to miss out. (chuckles)

 **Kodi:** He's right.

 **Andrew:** I know, you guys haven't met my sister or her band. Meet Sara my sister, meet John, Jeff and George.

Then Rebel, Dan and Kodi too exchanged conversations and had a few laughs between.

 **James:** Well, guys cheers!

 **Morgoth:** Cheers!

 **Rebel:** Cheers to this awesome party!

 **Kodi:** New Year parties seem to be much more lit than Christmas parties. I think that.

 **Dan:** I agree.

Just then Henry a sloth bear who is the manager of Zootopia Records spoke.

 **Henry:** Ahem! Hello, may I have your attention please!

The party then becomes silent.

 **Henry:** Thank you! All of you seem to be enjoying the party and so am I! As you can see, for the end of the party, we have some instruments over here so you guys and your bands can play a few songs. Then Gazelle will finish the night and party off with her hit single, Try Everything. I don't want to ramble for too long. So who'd like to go first?

 **Sara:** I guess we can.

 **Henry:** Terrific!

As Sara and her band were about to play, Andrew quickly said.

 **Andrew:** Hey James, Morgoth should play guitar and sing. You can play bass and we can perform Dead Cold Winter and Strike the Match. Also we can perform a Rockin' Christmas. You in!?

 **James:** (surprised) Wh-wh-what? I-I mean yeah! Hell yeah! I'm in! A reunion! Just like old times.

 **Morgoth:** Excellent! I still know the chords and play those songs in my spare time. I know the vocals and I sing them in my spare time.

 **Jake:** Alright, I know what to do.

 **Andrew:** This will be awesome!

 **Morgoth and James:** Agreed!

Then Sara and her band began to play, then the other bands until Demon Wolves was called up to perform. Then the Naturalists, then Allies, then Big Cats and so on. Demon Wolves stepped up. Morgoth grabbed the electric guitar and had it sling over his shoulder, James had the bass and Jake was on drums. Andrew grabbed a second mic for the second song Strike the Match.

End of chapter 1, I'll repost and redo chapter 2. I did post this story a week ago but there were some things I wanted to add and edit. Here it is again lol

Chapter 2 will be posted either later on today or tomorrow.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I had to redo the Christmas fanfic since I had to edit and forgot to add some things into. Here it is now and better than ever. Then I accidentally deleted it and I have to REDO it all. D: Oh well. Also if you want to know who Demon Wolves are and know more about my OC's and what they do, read my first fanfic, Demon Wolves Interview.

Rebel is my OC and he's in a band.

The party is at Zootopia records and takes starts at 6:30 and gos to 1 in the morning. Rated T for language. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Demon Wolves Christmas Party (Reuploaded Version)

With Demon Wolves now ready to perform, Morgoth leans and speaks into the mic on the microphone stand.

 **Morgoth:** Good evening! We are Demon Wolves but today James, our bass player from high school will be playing with us. Of course, we were originally called Demon Predators but that changed after high school, along with college. But today this is a reunion, let's just say that. Usually you probably know us, Demon Wolves like every other black metal band with the spiked gauntlets, corpse facepaint, black clothing and all that. Anyway, I've rambled long enough. Let's play! The first song we will play is Dead Cold Winter. That was our first black metal song. This is Dead Cold Winter!

There is a moment of silence and Morgoth breaks the silence,

 **Morgoth:** Ready?

James only nods

 **Jake:** I am!

Andrew nods along and gives the thumbs up.

 **Morgoth:** 1, 2, 3, 4!

As soon as Morgoth said 4, he, James and Jake began to play Dead Cold Winter. The intro had no singing, the instruments were played and there was no singing for 50 second long intro. Then after the 50 seconds, the instruments are paused and there is silence for 5 seconds and 2 seconds later they immediately play the song and that's when Morgoth sang:

 **Morgoth: Dead Cold Winter**

 **The freeze moves in**

 **The trees become leaf bare**

 **The air is cold**

 **There's a feeling of numbness**

 **Trapped in the blizzard**

 **The tracks to follow are buried**

 **Low visibility and unaware**

 **Lost and cold**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **I embrace your coldness**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **I embrace your storm**

 **Darkness and snowfall**

 **No sign of the full moon**

 **Trudging in the heavy snow**

 **All warmth is lost**

 **The water is frozen**

 **No sign of life**

 **Winter sure is harsh**

 **The blizzard appears to be getting worse**

 **Frostbite settles in**

 **Hypothermia follows after**

 **Craving and seeking warmth**

 **Still lost and only getting colder**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **I embrace your coldness**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **I embrace your storm**

 **Numbness now spreads**

 **All limbs are numb**

 **As cold as cold can be**

 **Warmth is on the mind**

 **Exhausted, numb, cold, lost and**

 **all hope is lost**

 **There's no way out**

 **No way to survive**

 **Death is close and waiting**

 **Blegh! Raaaaahh! Ungha!**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

 **Dead Cold Winter**

The they all stop playing and the only sound that remains is the fade of the instruments. Morgoth then leans into the mic and says

 **Dead…Cold…Winter**

When Morgoth is done saying that, the fade is gone and therefore, the song is over. There is now silence but 2 seconds later everyone cheers and applauds.

 **Morgoth:** Thank! Thank you all very much! Now Andrew will be singing in our very first post-hardcore song called Strike the Match. Andrew you ready?

 **Andrew:** Yeah dude! Let's do this.

 **Morgoth:** 1, 2, 3, 4! Go!

They all began to play and there was no singing for 20 seconds and then after the 20 second intro is when Morgoth sang his verse.

 **Morgoth: Enough is enough**

 **You built me up and tore me up**

 **Let's settle the score**

 **You suffer as I have suffered**

 **Feel the heat, huh?**

 **You just ignited the spark**

 **Andrew: Strike the Match, start the fire**

 **Breathe in the smoke**

 **Feel the heat from the flames**

 **Watch what you adore burn**

 **Morgoth: Burn! Burn!**

 **What do you take me for**

 **A fool, that's how it is**

 **Have it your damn way**

 **You'll regret this**

 **Andrew: Strike the Match, start the fire**

 **Breathe in the smoke**

 **Feel the heat from the flames**

 **Watch what you adore burn**

 **Strike the Match, start the fire**

 **Breathe in the smoke**

 **Feel the heat from the flames**

 **Watch what you adore burn**

 **Now you're left with nothing, now suffer**

 **No love for you, no love for me**

Then 5 seconds later the song ends and the instruments are paused. There is silence for a second but cheers and applauds break it.

 **Andrew:** Thanks. Now it's time for a short simple rock song we did for the junior year Christmas concert in high school. The songs length is not even a minute long, like it's probably 1:49 or so.

 **Andrew:** Anyway, this is Rockin' Christmas and a Head banging New Year. Alright, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!

As soon as the band begins to play, Andrew sings.

 **Andrew: Christmas is here again**

 **It's time to celebrate**

 **Let's rock out to the rhythm**

 **We wish you a Rockin' Christmas and a Head banging New Year**

 **Hear the music, don't you?**

 **We celebrate with some rock**

 **Rock out, rock out**

 **What's a celebration without some rock**

 **We wish you a Rockin' Christmas and a Head banging New Year**

 **We wish you a Rockin' Christmas and a Head banging New Year**

 **Rock n roll, rock n roll everybody**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

The song ends and everyone again, cheers and applauds.

 **Andrew and Morgoth:** Thank you! Thanks!

Then Gazelle steps up and prepares to sing her single. Before she does Demon Wolves have a small conversation.

 **Rebel:** Wow! Awesome perfromance.

 **Morgoth:** It absolutely was

 **Dan:** It was sick!

 **Kodi:** I just can't wait to perform again soon.

 **Rebel:** We will!

 **James:** I will definitely attend and cheer you guys on.

 **Jake:** Thanks, I knew we can count on you. (chuckles)

 **James:** What are old friends for?

Jake and James laugh

Then Gazelle began to sing her song Try Everything, when she finished everyone cheered and the party ended.

Note: Not too good with endings and wrapping it up. It is what it is XD lol

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all!

I appreciate anyone who reads my stories and I'm thankful people have faved them. Thank you, take care


End file.
